British patent application GB 2 199 953 describes a pressure measuring device including a cell constituted by an inflatable envelope having two opposite regions whose outside faces are for coming into contact with respective surfaces between which it is desired to measure the interface pressure. Electrical conductors disposed on the inside faces of said regions can come into contact when the pressure exerted on the envelope exceeds the pressure that exists within the envelope.